Cat Fight
by A-chan5
Summary: Les Mary Sue sont partout…mais toujours seules. Pourquoi? Car, si plus d’une, elles se font la guerre! Heero et Duo vont l’apprendre à leurs dépends.


Encore? Eh oui, pour ceux qui ont lu 'La Pimbêche Débarque', ceci est ma deuxième fic qui ridiculise les Mary Sue. Je suis officiellement en campagne contre ces choses qui infestent le domaine des fanfictions. Si vous avez de telles histoires les ridiculisant, dites-le moi, je considère partir une C2 sur ce thème!

Mais pourquoi j'en fais encore une? Parce que je suis tombée sur une Mary Sue qui ne se contentait pas d'envahir une série, mais bien une fanfic de quelqu'un d'autre. L'histoire victime de cette horreur est 'Lève-toi et Marche' de Kineko et Asuka Kureru. (Excellente histoire en passant, allez jeter un coup d'œil!) Suite à ça, je ne pouvais faire autre chose que de ridiculiser les Mary Sue une fois de plus, alors voilà, c'est fait!

Attention : Idioties et minuscules inuendos. Rien de bien spécifique, d'où le PG.

Résumé : Les Mary Sue sont partout…mais toujours seules. Pourquoi? Car, si plus d'une, elles se font la guerre! Heero et Duo vont l'apprendre à leurs dépends.

Cat Fight

Un craquement sec retentit dans le silence paisible de la nuit. Heero se retourna vivement, fusil à la main, et braqua son arme sur un Duo surprit, un pas suspendu dans les airs. L'Américain adopta une expression piteuse et reprit sa marche.

« Désolé », prononça-t-il sans toutefois faire de bruit. Heero pouvait très bien lire sur ses lèvres.

Le pilote japonais lança un regard assassin à Duo. Il pouvait comprendre son énervement, il avait lui-même les nerfs à vifs, mais de là à marcher sur une branche sèche et la briser… Il était fort probable que ce simple son ait été suffisant pour trahir leur position. Heero accéléra la cadence, la main crispée sur son arme au point où ses jointures blanches saillaient.

Fermant la marche, Duo n'était guère plus calme. Le moindre mouvement de la forêt, le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter. C'était pire qu'une mission avec un taux de réussite quasiment nul. Au moins dans ces cas-là, la conséquence d'un échec était la mort ou l'emprisonnement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien conduire les deux pilotes à s'enfuir comme deux voleurs dans la nuit? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être si terrible qu'ils auraient préféré se retrouver face à une bande de MS avec juste un bâton comme arme?

Ne sous-estimez pas l'horreur qu'inspire deux Mary-Sue qui se font compétition.

**Une semaine plus tôt**

Fidèle à lui-même, Heero était sur son portable en train de taper Dieu sait quoi quand Duo entra en trompe dans l'abri. Cette intrusion subite surprit le pilote japonais. Il n'avait pas été avertit de sa venue et, aux dernières nouvelles, la cabane où il se cachait était sensé n'être connue que de lui et J. Et pour mettre la cerise sur le sundae, les caméras de surveillance situées sur tout le périmètre n'avait pas relevé l'approche de Duo. Pourtant tout semblait fonctionner parfaitement.

Heero s'apprêtait à questionner Duo quand il fut interrompu par une autre personne entrant dans la cabane. Bon sang, depuis quand on entrait ici comme dans un moulin?

« Pitié Heero, sauve-moi, » chigna Duo alors qu'il se cachait derrière son ami.

Malgré l'habituelle exagération, Heero décela une parcelle de réelle anxiété dans la voix de l'Américain et fronça des sourcils. Laissant une main flotter proche de son holster, il examina l'intrus. Et fut si surprit qu'il en oublia presque de fermer sa bouche.

C'était une jeune femme. Petite, élancée et tout en muscles. Elle portait des pantalons moulants qui ne cachait aucunement le couteau situé dans sa poche de côté et une chemise blanche à moitié transparente sous laquelle on distinguait les formes d'un revolver. Le plus étonnant cependant, et pas dans un bon sens, était l'agencement horrible de la couleur de ses cheveux avec ses yeux. Elle avait les cheveux blancs neige avec des mèches rouges et des yeux mauves. Même Heero, qui n'est franchement pas le plus doué pour ce genre de chose, ne put s'empêcher de trouver le tout parfaitement horrible.

« C'est quoi ce bordel? »menaça Heero en regardant alternativement Duo et la fille.

Avant même que le pilote de Deathscythe ne puisse dire un mot, la fille rougit et se mit à se tordre les mains.

« Je suis vraiment confuse », marmonna-t-elle en lançant des regards de biches égarées à Heero. « Duo-chan à disparu si subitement, je m'inquiétais! S'il avait été blessé ou capturé…, »elle laissa la phrase en suspense et fixa le sol, regardant parfois les deux pilotes de dessous ses cils.

Heero plissa les yeux et sa main se resserra sur le fusil qu'il avait sortit inconsciemment. Deux choses l'énervaient. Tout d'abord, depuis quand quelqu'un appelait l'Américain Duo-chan? Et ensuite, sa dernière phrase laissait sous-entendre qu'elle connaissait sa véritable identité, chose qu'un nombre très minime de personne savait.

Il entendit Duo soupirer profondément derrière lui et dût l'empêcher de justesse d'aller s'assommer la tête contre un mur. Il lui prit un bras et l'attira de force dans le salon ou la fille attendait toujours, l'air de vouloir pleurer à tout instant.

« Explications, »ordonna-t-il sèchement lorsqu'il fut sûr que Duo n'allait pas essayer de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais que ce passait-il?

Une fois de plus la fille répondit à la place de Duo d'une voix toute tremblante d'émotions.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, tout est de ma faute. Je m'appelle Serenity(1). »

La fille daigna enfin relever la tête et se mit à battre des paupières, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

« J'ai suivi Duo-chan parce que je m'inquiétais. Je voulais être là pour surveiller ses arrières, au cas ou. Mais je n'ai pas été assez vigilante. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, mais Duo-chan à dût s'enfuir, »continua-t-elle pathétiquement. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. « Je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger, je n'ai pas été digne. Heureusement il est sain et sauf. »

Heero je-suis-un-iceberg Yuy ne fut nullement touché par la détresse de Serenity et se tourna vers Duo. La fille ne serait évidemment d'aucune aide pour l'éclairer sur la situation.

« Elle m'est tombée dessus soudainement, proclamant haut et fort que G l'avait envoyé pour 'surveiller mes arrières', comme elle le dit si bien. Elle me lâche pas depuis, »expliqua simplement l'Américain.

Duo s'était évasé sur un sofa, l'air résigné comme un prisonnier qui attend de se faire pendre. Jamais Heero ne l'avait vu ainsi et cela l'inquiétait. Pour sa capacité à terminer une mission, bien sûr. Décidant qu'il serait temps de parler sans cette chose qui pleurnichait dans son coin, Heero conduisit un Duo complètement amorphe dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef.

Serenity les regarda partir et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Heero lui coupa la parole d'un simple Regard de la Mort avant de fermer la porte. Elle reprit son examen silencieux du parquet en reniflant pitoyablement mais aussitôt qu'elle fut à l'abri de la porte fermée, elle releva la tête et la foudroya du regard. C'était qui ce type, pour se mettre entre elle et sa proie? Elle devait avouer qu'il n'était pas mal du tout, mais mieux valait ne pas courir deux lapins en même temps. Et puis, Duo-chan allait craquer, elle le sentait. Il avait résisté bravement, mais selon ces estimations, elle pourrait se le faire avant la fin de la semaine, même avec l'interruption de l'autre.

Ricanant silencieusement, elle entreprit de mettre tous ses pouvoirs à l'œuvre et se mit à écouter aux portes.

* * *

Avant même que Heero ne prononce un son, Duo lui fit signe de se taire. 

« Dit pas un mot, elle est probablement en train d'écouter aux portes,»ordonna-t-il silencieusement, comptant sur les capacités du pilote de Wing à lire sur les lèvres.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »demanda Heero tout aussi silencieusement.  
« Je sais pas, mais il faut se débarrasser d'elle avant qu'elle ne me rende fou, »poursuivit Duo en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Heero avec un soupir silencieux.  
« Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici? »

Duo le regarda d'un air énigmatique et haussa les épaules.

« Attends-toi à d'autres bizarreries du genre. Avec elle, tout est possible. Même soudainement savoir où tu te trouves alors que j'en avais pas la moindre idée la minute d'avant. »

Tout ce qu'il disait ne faisait aucun sens mais, en même temps, coïncidait avec l'étrangeté de leur entrée fracassante. C'était illogique et Heero ne pouvait s'amener à l'accepter, cherchant une raison plus rationnelle. Pourtant, il savait inconsciemment qu'il n'y en avait pas. La fille, Serenity, le rendait nerveux. Tous ses instincts lui criaient de s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

« Les caméras n'ont pas détecté votre présence, »continua Heero, cherchant désespérément une réponse logique à tout ce qui se passait.  
« Les miennes ne l'ont pas détecté non plus. Peut-être qu'elle a quelque chose pour contrer les signaux, mais j'en doute, » répliqua Duo.  
« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué? Elle en sait trop, ça pourrait être dangereux si OZ la découvre, »demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton réprobateur.

Duo lui lança un regard amusé et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« J'ai essayé, et pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle est increvable, je te jure,»répondit Duo avec un petit rire amer. « J'ai tout essayé. TOUT. Mais elle finit toujours par revenir. »

Heero frissonna à l'expression de Duo. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi…résigné. Ses yeux mauves étaient vides, sans expression. Il comprenait mal comment une simple fille pouvait rendre Duo aussi fatigué, las, alors qu'il était généralement si vivant.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence avant qu'un cognement hésitant ne retentisse dans la pièce.

« Duo-chan? Est-ce que ça va? »s'enquit Serenity d'une petite voix dégoulinante d'inquiétude.

Le pilote en question grogna et se leva comme si cela lui demandait des forces qu'il n'avait pas. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

« Ça va, ça va, pas besoin d'enfoncer la porte, »répondit-il.

Heero haussa un sourcil à l'implication et Duo hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Eh oui vieux, elle enfonce même les portes, »confirma-t-il silencieusement.  
« Duo-chan? Allez, sort de là. Je t'ai préparé à dîner! »

Le pilote de Deathscythe mit la main sur la poignée et jeta un dernier regard à Heero.

« Ravi de t'avoir connu. »

La porte s'ouvrit avec force musique dramatique et effet de lumière digne des meilleurs films d'horreur et de suspense.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et Heero ne pouvait que regarder Duo endurer Serenity et devenir de plus en plus fantomatique. Il se laissait faire sans dire un mot, comme s'il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe sans âme. Et plus il dépérissait, plus Serenity devenait collante. Oh, il avait bien essayé de s'en débarrasser, mais rien n'y fit. Comme Duo l'avait dit, cette fille était increvable. Peut importe la technologie, la ruse ou les coups, Serenity restait imperméable à tous ses attentats. 

Heero s'était finalement décidé à parler à J de ce problème lorsqu'une bombe lui tomba dans les bras.

Pour la deuxième fois dans la semaine, quelqu'un réussit à déjouer les caméras de surveillance et entra dans la cabane subitement, comme si de rien n'était. Pour la deuxième fois, c'était une femme avec des goûts douteux en agencement de couleurs. Des cheveux rouges avec des mèches blanches et des yeux dorés? Mais cette fois, c'était Heero la proie. Et il ne le réalisa que trop tard.

Sa première réaction fut de braquer son fusil sur la nouvelle. La fille le regarda fixement, les yeux froids et sans émotions.

« J m'a envoyé, »dit-elle soudainement. « Je m'appelle Alpha et je dois te protéger. »

Heero sut à ce moment-là que s'en était fait de lui. La bombe lui avait explosé dans les mains.

Il rangea son arme et évalua Alpha. La fille se dirigea illico dans la cuisine et fouilla dans les armoires à la recherche de nourriture. Peine perdue. Duo et Serenity étaient allé en acheter voilà une heure. Cela dit, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Alpha se tourna et fixa Heero de ses yeux dorés. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à son expression. Ses instincts lui hurlaient de partir, de courir le plus loin possible. C'était pire qu'avec Serenity. Il pouvait sentir la hache du bourreau se presser contre sa nuque.

Alpha ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Duo entra, suivit de près par une Serenity babillant joyeusement de la pluie et du bon temps. Alpha tourna la tête et ses yeux se plissèrent automatiquement lorsqu'elle aperçut l'autre fille.

« Serenity… » marmonna-t-elle dangereusement.

La fille en question se figea dans le processus d'enlever ses souliers et dévisagea Alpha longuement, également surprise. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était que toute innocence avait disparue de son visage pour ne laisser que de la haine.

« Alpha,» répondit l'autre tout aussi froidement.

Heero et Duo se jetèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ils sentaient tous les deux la pression monter dans la pièce.

« Que fais-tu ici? » demanda sèchement Serenity.  
« Je te renvois la question, »répliqua froidement Alpha avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à une mauvaise imitation de Regard de la Mort de Heero.

Le pilote en question était encore sous le choc lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper son bras et le tirer hors de l'entrée. Il allait se dégager quand il reconnut Duo. L'Américain le lâcha et lui fit signe de le suivre, un air d'urgence alourdissant ses traits.

« C'est notre seule chance. Si les deux folles peuvent se disputer assez longtemps, on a peut-être une chance de s'enfuir. Allez! »Duo chuchota, se déplaçant doucement vers la porte du jardin.

Heero ne pouvait contester cette logique. Il prit une seconde pour aller chercher son portable et s'enfuit avec Duo dans le jardin.

Pendant ce temps, Serenity et Alpha étaient encore en train de s'engueuler quand elles remarquèrent enfin l'absence de leurs proies.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait! Ils nous ont échappé! »s'écria Serenity d'une voix suraigu.  
« Parce que c'est de ma faute! »répliqua Alpha, son ton froid et détaché disparu maintenant que Heero n'était plus là pour l'entendre.  
« Oui! Rah, j'en ai assez, je pars à sa recherche! T'as pas intérêt à me suivre! »grogna Serenity en s'élançant hors de la cabane.  
« Et pourquoi pas? J'ai une proie moi aussi, »rétorqua Alpha qui se mit à suivre Serenity.

Les deux filles se jetèrent de lourds regards, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait lâcher l'affaire.

« D'accord, on fait un marché. La première qui se fait son mec gagne et l'autre doit s'en aller. Sa marche? »suggéra finalement Serenity.

Alpha considéra la proposition pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

« Ça marche,»acquiesça-t-elle.

**De retour dans la forêt**

Les deux pilotes croyaient sincèrement avoir réussit à s'enfuir. Ils commençaient à peine à relaxer lorsque deux silhouettes s'élancèrent en dehors d'un buisson et leur bloquèrent la route. Duo ne prit pas la peine de retenir un soupir, et Heero en aurait fait autant si ce n'était par habitude.

Ils avaient été repérés. Les deux folles se mirent à débiter toutes sortes de choses dans les lignes de 'oh mon Dieu je m'inquiétais et si OZ vous avait trouvé?' mais les deux pilotes ne les écoutaient pas. Ils tournèrent les talons et retournèrent à la cabane comme deux prisonniers qui avaient tenté de s'échapper et qui avaient été retrouvés. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

Le calvaire recommença, mais cette fois c'était pire. Les deux filles multipliaient les petites attentions à un tel point qu'on aurait dit qu'elles essayaient d'être meilleure que l'autre. Heero était patient au début. Il endura tout ce qu'Alpha lui lançait sans broncher, mais quand elle se mit en tête de faire des modifications sur Wing, il craqua. PERSONNE ne touchait à Wing sauf lui et les rares personnes qu'il autorisait, comme Howard. Peut importe qu'il ait tout essayer, il allait la tuer. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle allait mourir.

Comme si un quelconque Dieu avait pitié de leur pauvre situation, Duo reçut un coup de fil un bel après-midi. L'Américain n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre la voix de Quatre.

« Duo, on a un problème, » commença gravement l'Arabe.  
« Mouais, pas juste un. Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant? »demanda Duo.

Serenity lui jeta un regard inquisiteur mais il s'enferma dans sa chambre puis dans un garde-robe pour éviter qu'elle n'entende. Heureusement, la ligne était privée et personne sauf peut-être G ne serait capable d'écouter à partir d'un autre mobile.

Quatre marqua une pause au ton de Duo mais enchaîna rapidement.

« La planque de Heero a été découverte, OZ est en chemin pour aller l'arrêter. Je ne sais pas où elle est et je n'arrive pas à entrer en contact avec J. Trowa et Wufei ont essayé d'avertir les autres professeurs, mais ils sont tous aussi introuvables. Tu es le seul qui reste, G était assez proche de J, il va peut-être réussir à le contacter. Si tu réussis à le rejoindre. »  
« OZ débarque? Eh merde…Tu connais l'état de leurs forces? »  
« Pas précisément, mais ils sont beaucoup. Si Heero ne change pas d'endroit dans une heure, il va être prit. »

Duo jura et se retint de frapper le mur. Après les deux trucs qui leur couraient après, voilà qu'OZ s'amenait!

« Des MS? »  
« Et des mobile dolls. Ils ne veulent vraiment pas le manquer cette fois-ci. »  
« Merci Quatre, je m'en charge. »

Avant même que l'Arabe ne puisse répliquer quelque chose, Duo raccrocha et sortit du garde-robe. Il venait d'avoir une idée pour se débarrasser de Serenity et d'Alpha. Il ne manquait plus qu'à convaincre Heero de faire de même, ce qui ne serait pas très facile considérant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…

Serenity l'attendait dans le corridor, le visage faussement inquiet. Duo ravala son dégoût et mit une main sur son épaule avec un grand sourire charmeur.

« Dis-moi, tu me ferais une petite faveur? »susurra-t-il en la conduisant vers la porte.

Serenity était clairement étonnée de ce changement soudain d'attitude, mais elle en était trop contente pour se poser des questions. Elle avait réussit! Duo allait lui appartenir. Elle retint de peine et misère un gloussement satisfait.

« N'importe quoi pour Duo-chan, »enchaîna-t-elle sur le même ton.

Duo réprima un frisson et se colla encore plus sur Serenity. Ils étaient arrivés dans le salon et Heero le regardait comme s'il lui avait poussé un troisième œil alors qu'Alpha était en train de s'étouffer avec sa langue.

« Je veux te préparer une petite surprise, mais pour ça il faudrait que tu t'en ailles pendant un moment, peut-être une heure,»continua Duo en guidant Serenity vers la porte.  
« Mais… » commença Serenity.

Duo l'interrompit d'un petit baiser et fixa Serenity.

« Allez, tu ne veux pas gâcher la surprise, non? »

Ne pouvant dire un mot, elle se laissa pousser dehors. Duo lui donna un peu d'argent et lui offrit de magasiner en attendant et de revenir dans une heure. Serenity hocha la tête et obtempéra, hurlant victoire intérieurement. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait acheter.

Une fois la porte fermée, Duo se dirigea droit vers Alpha.

« Tu devrais y aller avec elle. Heero est trop gêner pour l'admettre, mais il veut aussi te préparer un petit quelque chose de…spécial, »chuchota-t-il mais il s'arrangea pour que Heero puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

Alpha le regarda, incrédule, puis se tourna vers Heero qui semblait complètement perdu dans toute cette affaire. Duo se mit à faire de grands gestes incompréhensibles dans le dos d'Alpha. Heero n'y comprit rien jusqu'au moment où Duo formula le mot OZ. À partir de ce moment-là, tout s'enclencha dans la tête du pilote de Wing.

Retournant son attention à la chose devant lui, Heero se força à oublier tous ses instincts et lui jeta un clin d'œil. Alpha rougit imperceptiblement, tourna les talons et sortit promptement de la cabane.

Aussitôt la porte fermée, Duo se jeta au lavabo.

« Argh! Faut que je me lave la bouche, j'ai embrassé cette horreur. Je vais mourir c'est sûr, c'est la fin! »gémit Duo.  
« Oui, justement. J'aimerais bien une explication,» demanda Heero sèchement.

Duo s'essuya la bouche avant de répondre. Son énergie lui était revenue maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une façon de se débarrasser du machin qui lui courait après.

« OZ arrive dans une heure avec une bande de Mobile Dolls, on a tout juste le temps de se tirer avant qu'ils ne débarquent. »

Heero marqua une pause, puis un de ses sourires meurtriers lui courba les lèvres.

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher alors. »

**Une heure plus tard**

« Cible en vue! »  
« Encerclez-là, ne laissé rien en sortir! »  
« À vos ordres! »

« On a détecté la présence de deux inconnus! Deux femmes. »  
« Sont-elles une menace? »  
« Euh…elles ne semblent pas se préoccuper de nous. Elles ne font que s'engueuler. »  
« Elles nous ont en mire et menacent de tirer! Vos ordres? »  
« Feu à volonté. »  
« À vos ordres! »  
« Cibles éliminées, Général! »

Fin

1-C'était le nom de la Mary Sue de 'Lève-toi et Marche'. Je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher, même si j'ai changé quelques trucs, il fallait que je garde le nom.

Et voilà, c'est tout. Je vous félicite d'avoir tout lut! Si vous avez apprécié, et que vous connaissez Naruto, allez jeter un coup d'œil à mon autre parodie, 'La Pimbêche Débarque', elle est encore mieux!

A-chan


End file.
